El Invitado
by Luna Isabella Parker
Summary: Otra vez alguien invade la propiedad de murdoc, aun mas, alguien que tiene una estrecha relacion con su mujer
1. Chapter 1

El disclaimer es el de siempre, los derechos de la banda corresponden a los señores Albarn y Hewlett como los de los Ocs de mis friends le pertenecen a ellas

Nos situamos en el Infierno, Un grupo de demonios menores persigue a un joven alto y bien parecido, en un momento una ráfaga blanca y celeste arrasó con todos. Entonces el apareció, aquel a quien el joven buscaba. Lucifer.

_ Es bueno verte tras tanto tiempo- dijo el rey del inframundo.

_ Quiero saber porque me llamaste? Le pregunto el joven a Lucifer

_ Tengo para ti una misión simple pero importante. Debes ir al mundo de los humanos, allí contactarás con mi hija Akuma y ella será tu aprendiz, tendrás que darle su ultimo entrenamiento como guerrera, pero también como monarca, cuando sus niños crezcan será la hora de que asuma su responsabilidad al trono junto con su humano.-el joven cuyá gélida mirada no dejaba su seriedad tubo un leve atisbo de alegría al oír el nombre de la princesa hasta que reaccionó

_ la princesa Akuma tiene hijo semimortales!!?- definitivamente lo reprobaba, y eso que aun no había conocido a Murdoc Niccals.

En los Kong Studios la gran familia disfuncional que allí habitaba estaba celebrando el ascenso de Obsidian en su tienda, de la cual ahora era Gerente.

Ya era algo tarde, aunque aun había algo de luz y alguien golpeó la puerta.

Leez se dirigió a la puerta para atender. Al abrir el mismo joven que Lucifer envió estaba en la entrada. Era tan alto como 2D pero mas proporcionado ya que el peliazul es largo y delgado. Era muy bien parecido, con su cabello blanco en picos y un rayo celeste en su cabello, sus ojos eran completamente blancos como los de Russel, llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con una pequeña cruz negra invertida, bajo la misma una camiseta sin mangas y de cuello alto que a la loba le recordó al vestido que su amiga llevaba luego del concierto en Francia.

_ que lindos rayos-observó la pelirroja por los rayos celestes tatuados en los brazos del joven- a quien buscas? Oh, déjame adivinar, quieres ver a akuma, no?

_ Como lo has sabido humana?- preguntó el con su seriedad de siempre. Su voz era suave pero firme, algo fría, lo que a Leez le recordó un poco a Milla.

_ Es que hueles a demonio, igual que ella. Entra, le diré que viniste, tu nombre es..?

_ Les, mi nombre es Les.- la loba lo dejó allí un momento y fue a avisar a la diablesa

_ Aku, un chico en la entrada te busca, dijo llamarse Les- la diablesa gritó de emoción y corrió a la puerta donde le saltó encima al invitado ya que llevaba mas de un siglo sin verlo. Murdoc la siguió algo celoso por la reacción de su mujer.

_ Ay Les!! Hace casi 112 años que no sabía de ti, has crecido tanto.

_ Mira quien dice, aku, eres toda una mujer ahora, y te cortaste el cabello- dijo Les con una sonrisa tierna, siempre era muy frió pero tenia debilidad por ella.

El celoso de Muds aclaró la garganta.

_No vi que me seguías-observó la ojiverde.- ven cariño, te presentare a mi hermano mayor, Les

_Murdoc Niccals, bajista y líder de Gorillaz y al parecer tu cuñado- dijo el mas tranquilo

_Damita, este el viejo trapo sucio con el que nuestro padre me dijo que te casaste?- dijo Les viendo con indignación al bajista- si hasta es mortal...

_ al menos yo hice algo de mi aburrida vida como asistente de papi, y no lo llames así. Yo realmente lo amo.-el insultado Murdoc sonrió ante el amor de su mujer

_pues si tu dices, te molestaría mucho que pase aquí algún tiempo, nuestro padre nos envía una misión, damita.

_ ya no me llames así, por si no lo notaste ya no soy una niña. Ven, pasa y conoce al resto de nuestros amigos, la chica que te atendió es Lilith, mi mejor amiga le decimos Leez, es una licántropo.

_ los supuse por los ojos...se llama igual que tu madre.

_su madre?-acotó Muds- no eres hijo de mi ama?

_ No, mi madre se llama Ildith, es una antigua Diosa elemental, que fue la primer concubina de mi padre, yo soy el ultimo de sus hijos, y Akuma la primera de las hijas de Lilith, por eso somos tan cercanos en edad, nacimos con pocos días de diferencia, aunque yo soy algo mayor.-comentó Les.

_ Por eso yo controlo el fuego y los sueños y pesadillas como todo súcubo o lilim (hijo de Lilith)

y el como es un demonio elemental controla un elemento natural, en su caso la electricidad y las tormentas.-explicó la diablesa.

_ Como Milla?-pregunto el satanista

_ supongamos que algo así...

Cuando llegaron a la cocina todos observaron a Akuma esperando que les presentase al invitado.

_ Muchachos, el es Les, mi hermano mayor.-todos quedaron algo sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que un hermano de la diablesa se presentase, presuponían que seria una mala noticia. Los demás se presentaron uno a uno, se sorprendieron un poco de que fuese tan alto como Stuart, y de sus ojos totalmente blancos como el baterista.

En ese momento una fuerza invisible presionó a Les y a Milla hasta que se pegaron cuerpo a cuerpo y cayeron.

_ Lo siento, de verdad, tu cuerpo debe estar lleno de electricidad de polaridad negativa no?- Milla asintió con la cabeza reincorporándose.

_ yo soy positivo, lo siento debió ser un efecto magnético, ya sabes, por la estática.

Les Les explico que se quedaría allí algunos días para cumplir una misión junto a su hermana menor, ya que estaban acostumbrados a las visitas los demás lo integraron rápidamente, lo cual no esa sencillo dado que el demonio era muy frió y serio siempre, a menos que su adorada damita intercediese.

_ oye hermanito, ven un segundo, ya los dormí pero puedo despertarlos un momento no les molestará.

_ me temo que no entendí, damita.

_ Tu solo sígueme y no digas nada.-dijo ella y lo llevó hasta la habitación de sus pequeños.

Despertó suavemente a los bebes y suavemente tomo a Desdémona dándosela a cargar a su hermano.

_ es igual a ti- observó el joven elemental.

_ Ella es Desdemona Faustine Niccals, pero puedes decirle DeZ. y su hermano un año mayor, Dante Jacob Niccals, aunque le decimos DantZ.

_ pero son mitad mortales, no?

_ no, Murdoc si bien es humano es poca su humanidad, lo cual genero que los pequeños fuesen demonios completos.

_Interesante, son muy bonitos, los cuidas bien. Nunca pensé verte así.

_ la verdad es que yo tampoco, pero soy mas feliz aquí y así que como reina allí abajo.

_ mami... el es familia? Preguntó el niño

_ si cariño, es tu tío Les, es mi hermano, como tu y Dez.- ese comentario le llego al alma a Les, si tuviese alma, claro.

_ Akuma, mi misión aquí es entrenarte, para que seas reina cuando ellos crezcan.

_Ya lo sé-dijo ella despreocupada.- mami me comentó, papi no quería que supiera hasta que llegases, pero ella me dijo, solo que no aclaró cual de mis hermanos vendría, y como tenemos diferentes madres no pensé que serías tu.

_ entonces, tomarás el entrenamiento?

_ si, pero solo para que papi no se enfade contigo y deje de molestarme a mi.

Akuma preparo sushi para todos ya que tenían un invitado muy especial para ella y pasaron toda la noche recordando su infancia, lo cual prestó a que todos se pusieran a hablar de su niñez, quien lo diría? Hasta Murdoc que nunca mencionaba el tema.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Akuma se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano y se sentó junto a el en la cama, hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían, y el era la persona mas importante en su vida, como ella lo era para el, se habían criado juntos al punto de ser casi uno solo. En el pasado juntos, y con otros tres hermanos mas habían formado un escuadrón que con sus poderes se dedicaban a eliminar a los demonios que se revelaban contra Lucifer, la época de los rebeldes terminó, y finalmente el eterno los reasignó en diferentes puestos, alejándolos.

La diablesa s acercó a su hermano suavemente y lo beso suavemente sobre los labios, nada extraño entre ellos, siempre había sido así, la conexión que tenían era tan profunda como la forma en que lo expresaban cayendo mas de una ves en actos incestuosos, pero inocentes a la vez, sin perversión alguna.

_ Buenos días Damita.-dijo el estirándose

_ Hola hermano-respondió la muchacha sonriendo con ternura- vamos a desayunar que hoy nos espera un largo día. Ela llevaba una camisa roja con una remera púrpura debajo y una falda corta negra así que el se vistió con una camisa celeste sobre una remera azul y pantalón largo blanco. Les encantaba combinar su ropa los hacia sentir mas cercanos, como revivir los tiempos del escuadrón donde llevaban uniforme, el mismo que el traía cuando llegó.

En la cocina se encontraron con Leez quien estaba comiendo un plato de cereales y a Noodle quien junto a Milla calentaban un poco de leche con chocolate.

_ Hola pequeña-dijo la diablesa despeinando a Noodle y luego saludo a la loba chocando su puño con el de ella- Hey Leezie!... y Milla-se acercó y le besó la mejilla como siempre.

Ella y Les se sentaron cuando Murdoc entró con los niños, Dez en sus brazos y Dantz caminaba junto a el. Se sentó junto a su mujer y saludo a los demás con la mano. Poco a poco los demás fueron llegando y desayunaron como siempre, hasta que finalmente la diablesa se levantó y anunció que saldría con Les porque tenían una misión de s padre.

Caminando por la ciudad pasaron junto al parque que estaba en reconstrucción y Akuma le comentó a su hermano que otra vez había estado incendiando zonas públicas.

Al llegar a un parque botánico en donde no había nadie de las manos del ojiblanco comenzaron a brotar chispas y algunas descargas pequeñas, Akuma consideró que para el entrenamiento en batalla necesitaba a alguien que fuese mayor reto, como siempre habían luchado juntos tenían el mismo nivel

_ Entonces tendrás que pasar tres niveles de batalla.-dijo el

_ Tres… no me digas que… - y entonces aparecieron tres personas detrás de ellos con el mismo uniforme que Les pero modificados.- mis hermanos lucharán conmigo.- terminó ella.

_ Y yo seré el primero dijo una vos algo infantil detrás de ella.

_ Tasmut!!! –exclamó y le saltó encima- como esta mi pequeño hermanito?

_ También me alegra verte Akuma, cambiaste mucho.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque y antes de que Les diese la señal ya estaban luchando. Tasmut era hijo de Lucifer, si, pero su madre era una Golem, por o que el podía controlar la tierra y las rocas a voluntad. Una lluvia de rocas caía sobre Akuma quien envuelta en llamas las esquivaba y buscaba poner en defensa a su hermanito. El joven demonio no tendría mas de 50 años, que eran casi 12 años humanos su camisa era muy larga y cubría además su boca y nariz para evitar que el polvo que generaba la pelea entorpeciese.

La diablesa lo golpeó a puño limpio y este en defensa formó una cúpula de roca a su alrededor ella aprovechó la oportunidad y la quemo a tal temperatura que la cúpula se volvió vidrio.

_ Declaro ganadora a Akuma. Ahora su rival será Asmortia.

_ Asmortia? – la diablesa se giró y allí estaba su hermana, una demonio mitad ninfa del bosque, de cabello corto y azul en picos, llevaba un parche con el Kanji de Flor en u ojo, el otro era magenta y su traje había sido modificado como un traje de baño de una sola pieza y una larga capa blanca de cuello alto. Las ninfas suelen ser menudas y frágiles pero la figura de esta en particular era descomunal esto distraía a Akuma quien no pudo evitar abrazar a su hermana mas debajo de lo norma enterrando el rostro en el enorme pecho de esta. La ninfa dio una patada en la cúpula que contenía a su hermano quien cubrió sus ojos azules con su brazo.

_ Hora de pelear Hermanita-soltó la peliazul con un tono arrogante que a caracterizaba.

_ Deberías ver lo que le hice al otro parque.- amenazó la diablesa.

Ambas se hicieron para atrás y la ninfa hizo crecer plantas altísimas para cubrirse y no ser encontrada, parecía un laberinto de setos. Akuma sin mas redujo todo a cenizas riendo y luego atacó el punto mas débil e su hermana de un puñetazo corrió su maquillaje verde y en un movimiento rápido le pintó los labios con su lápiz púrpura. La ninfa enfadada fue a cambiarse el maquillaje dando la victoria a la ojiverde.

_ Solo queda Nuestro hermano mayor, verdad Les? Esto se pondrá interesante.

Un muchacho alto con el cabello verde agua, largo y recogido en una cola de caballo abrazó a la ojiverde. El flequillo cubría los ojos del joven que eran dorados. Ella lo abrazó con ternura

_ llevo tiempo de no verte Misalias, lamento esto- y acto seguido se envolvió en llamas lastimando a su hermano quien era mitad nereida así que era una criatura mas bien acuática, como llevaba la camisa sin mangas sus brazos se quemaron bastante. La diablesa estaba en desventaja con sus poderes de fuego, pero era ágil y rápida, y tenía una ventaja más. Ella podía volar. Liberó sus alas y comenzó a volar alrededor de su hermano mayo, cada ves que encontraba un punto asestaba un golpe o una patada, era la única forma en que podría vencerlo ya que el la atacaba con agua tratando de ahogarla. Finalmente ella lo tomó de un brazo para evitar un ataque y lo arrojó tan lejos como pudo ganando la última batalla.


	3. Chapter 3

Lugo de pelear con sus hermanos Akuma los invitó a todos a tomar un café en Kong así conocían a su familia y sobre todo a sus sobrinos, luego podrían usar el Hell Hole para volver al inframundo.

_ Hey Aku- saludó Noodle quien junto a Milla entraba en Kong luego de ir de compras.

_ Hola mis niñas. Les presento a mis hermanos, Misalias, Tasmut y Asmortia- las muchachas se quedaron viendo a la ninfa fijamente babeando un poco, nadie lograba resistir ese efecto.- Ellas son mis amigas, Noodle y Milla.-presentó la ojiverde mientras entraban.

Ya en el living Akuma presentó a sus hermanos con todos los demás quienes no podían dejar de ver a la peliazul algo boquiabiertos.

_ Y si, son de verdad – dijo ella apretando uno de los pechos de su hermana antes de que su marido comentara.

Después de pasar una tarde en familia, tratando de evitar que las diabólicas hermanas se peleasen y jugando con los niños los hermanos de la diablesa debieron irse y bajaron por el Hell Hole.

Por la noche Murdoc y la nipona salieron como padre e hija al cine, y Milla para no quedarse sola había decidido ir a ver a Hann. Russ se quedaba con Obsidian en casa de la bruja y Leez y Stuart habían ido al teatro con Michiko y Kuni, mas probablemente la loba y el gato serian los niñeros de sus "niños"

Finalmente Akuma no tenia planes pero a último momento la llamó Asuka pidiendo ayuda porque un poltergeist estaba en su casa y no lograba expulsarlo.

_Tu sales no, Milla?-preguntó la ojiverde.

_ Si, en un momento Han pasa por mi.

_ Bien, entonces, Les tu quedas a cargo de los niños.

Solo quedaban un par de eléctricos solitarios en el Studio, la rusa se impacientaba porque su amiga no llegaba. Y allí fue que sonó su Mobil

_ Lo siento amiga, no puedo ir porque surgió un problema en el hotel. Debo irme.

Y nada mas dijo, solo colgó. Milla se quedo viendo el teléfono.

_ Bueno, pues podría ayudarte con los niños.- dijo la rubia procurando ser amable.- yo siempre los cuido y pues, no se si los demonios son buenos cuidando niños.

_ Mi hermana puede cuidarlos y es un demonio- dijo el algo divertido. Era muy raro que se comportara así pero esa chica lo calmaba, quizás por la energía que emanaba, al ser opuestos era normal que se llevaran bien.

Jugaron un rato con los pequeños y los durmieron temprano a pedido de la orgullosa madre de los diablillos.

_ Milla, donde mami? Dijo medio dormido Dante

_ Tu madre salió un momento, pero te prometo que cuando despiertes ella estará aquí

_descansa pequeño Dante- ayudo Les- mientras mas rápido duermas mas rápido veras a tu madre.

El pequeño se ovilló entre sus sabanas y se durmió mientras sus niñeros salían hacia la cocina a tomar un café.

Les observaba embelesado los movimientos de Milla. Ella era diferente a cualquier mujer que conociera, humana o demonio, tenía algo que le atraía, no solo la electricidad en su cuerpo. Pero entonces recordó como la joven y su hermana se miraban y como en la mañana la diablesa había besado la mejilla de la rusa.

_ milla, no suelo meterme en la vida de los demás, pero… hay algo entre tú y mi hermana?- la muchacha lo miró un poco extrañada y luego bajó la mirada como si su café fuese lo mas interesante que hubiese visto jamás.

_ Pues, tú sabes que Yo tengo novia, porque estoy con Noodle pero… si pasó algo entre Akuma y yo. No se lo digas a nadie, si? – no estaba muy segura de porque se lo contaba pero no le molestaba

_Ya veo, no las culpo, Ambas son hermosas y tienen ese algo…

_ Pues si, akuma es tan linda y siempre esta pendiente de mi y... que dijiste?

_Ehh… es que, Akuma, tu le gustas y en normal, porque… tu también eres muy bonita y… -Ella frunció el seño y lo detuvo.

_ Les, ya no sigas, no legras a ningún lado. Yo amo a Noods y no tienes oportunidad alguna, eres un hombre, y con eso ya perdiste toda oportunidad.

_ Disculpa Milla, no quise molestarte-dijo el volviendo a su expresión gélida y se levantó para irse pero al dar dos pasos hacía el pasillo la rubia se le pego cual imán.

Y aunque intentaron separarse no podían.

_Es la estática de nuevo.- se quejó ella

_ambos nos pusimos tensos y estamos emanando demasiada energía, si nos calmamos no será suficiente para juntarnos- dijo el totalmente calmado

_y que propones?

_ quieres contarme porque estas tan tensa?

_ Porque un tipo se me pegó como garrapata.

_ Mejor yo empiezo, veras, no quería molestarte, y cuando alguien se enfada por mi culpa me pongo muy tenso, como si me sintiera culpable. La única que nunca se enoja conmigo y que me entiende por sobre todas las cosas es mi damita.

_ quieres mucho a Akuma, verdad?- dijo la rubia tratando de calmarse

_ Akuma y yo somos uno solo, el amor entre nosotros es único y perfecto- ella lo miró algo extrañada- no confundas el amor que tiene hacia Murdoc con el que tiene hacia mi, somos hermanos, pero desde que nacimos hemos estado juntos siempre, sin separarnos nunca y somos tan cercanos como ninguna otra pareja de hermanos que exista.

Mas de una es ella y yo intimamos, peo no hay perversión alguna, solo una expresión única de amor incondicional

_ Eso ya es muy raro, pero conociendo a akuma no me extraña, además… ella es una súcubo, necesita absorber energía durante sus relaciones para sobrevivir.

_por eso cuando no hay otra fuente la dejo absorber mi energía, como funciono como un generador nunca agoto mi fuerza vital. Quizás por eso le atraigas tanto.

_Dices que Aku solo me quiere como fuente inagotable y no por cariño…

_ No digo que no te quiera, pero quizás le gustas porque eres como yo.

_Eso es envidia porque yo la veo a diario y tú no sabes de ella desde hace años.

_ Eso no es envidia, eres tu la que teme perderla. Buenas noches Milla.- dijo el y se levanto sin mas.

La rusa se fue a su cuarto y se recostó en su cama.

"_Estoy segura de que fue real, ella no me usaría así. Y no legamos lo suficientemente lejos así que no podría, o si? _"

Milla no sabía que pensar, decidió dormir y hablar con la diablesa por la mañana. A veces no sabía porque si estaba bien con Miho tenía esas dudas y temores respecto a Akuma pero seria algo que descubrir sola.


	4. Chapter 4

En la mañana Akuma se escabulló en el cuarto de su hermano mientras todos dormían.

Suavemente lo despertó y lo abrazó.

_ perón por irme ayer y dejarte solo con los niños, quería que pasáramos toda la noche recordando viejos tiempos y llenando ese espacio que quedo vacío cuando papi nos separó.

_ No estaba solo, la amiga de Milla no pudo venir por un inconveniente en el trabajo y Milla se quedó conmigo y los niños.

_bien, ella es la que cuida a los pequeños cuando no estamos así que no debiste tener problema alguno, no?

_ No con los niños. Con ella –dijo el y bajó la mirada pero automáticamente viró a un lado ya que el pecho de su hermanita no era e mejor punto fijo para evitar tensión, y menos con un escote tan profundo, ella llevaba una minifalda morada tipo escolar pero larga hasta las rodillas con una camisa negra abierta y atada debajo tipo campesino

_ Que pasó con ella, no creo que nada raro porque a ella no le gustan los hombres.

_ Es que hablé demás y se enojó conmigo y, no deberías estar así.- la diablesa estaba en una posición algo comprometedora sobre él.

_ Como si nunca hubieses…

_ No con ese cuerpo-interrumpió el- antes te veías como una adolescente.

_ Entonces puede probarme- soltó ella algo divertida escurriéndose bajo su hermano

En ese solo momento Les comprendió muchas cosas

_ Por eso Niccals no murió pese a las veces que estuvo contigo, no le robas la energía vital a un cuarentón alcohólico y fumador, lo matarías la primera vez, sacas tu energía de Milla.

_ No digas tonterías, se que piensas que me alimento de Milla pero no es así, no del todo, yo no podría lastimar a una persona a la que quiero con tal devoción, no me puedo alimentar de Murdoc porque lo mataría, pero si puedo absorber energía suelta, no olvides que vio junto a un cementerio, Cuando Milla se Mudó aquí ya no quedaba mucha energía libre así que al principio me abstuve por cariño, pero no le hago daño alguno al besar su mejilla cada ves que estoy débil, yo… solo tomo lo necesario para vivir, y aunque tuve la oportunidad, jamás me aprovecharía de ella.- la ojiverde no estaba precisamente calmada.

_En serio la quieres, supongo, que yo puedo recargar tu nivel de vida así no necesitas seguir absorbiendo por un año o dos.

(No necesitan que describa lo que sigue, sus mentes pueden encargarse de eso)

Camino a la cocina Akuma y Les pasaron frente al cuarto de la rusa cuando ella salía.

_ dormite dola, cariño? No te abras peleado con Noods otra ves, verdad?-dijo algo preocupada

_ No, Miho y yo estamos bien, es que como anoche salió dormí en mi cuarto y ella volvió tarde así que Muds debió llevarla directo hasta la habitación de ella.

_ Y si no pelearon… porque la llamaste Miho en lugar de Noodle?

_ No se, solo así lo dije. Podemos hablar Aku?

_ Claro, Les tu ve a desayunar te alcanzó en un rato- dijo la diablesa entrando a la habitación de la rubia

Milla tomo por el rostro a la ojiverde y la besó, no lo haría en situaciones normales, pero estaba decidida a averiguar que era lo que sucedía entre ellas.

_ Quieres decirme que sucede?- preguntó akuma calmada pero algo maternal

_ Tu me quieres, verdad?

_ Por supuesto que si, pero habíamos quedado en que esto no volvería a suceder, y yo no quiero hacerle esto a Noodle.

_ Hum, eso explica porque Les estaba tan extraño en la mañana, mal hermano no debería hacer eso pensando en otra niña.- Milla comprendió pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.- Acaso mi hermano te dijo algo sobre mi energía vital?

_ Algo así

_ No te estoy usando, jamás lo haría, aunque… si te quito algo de energía cuando te beso al saludarte. Pero nunca mas de lo justo y necesario para sobrevivir, además es por eso que cuando estas intranquila te calmas solo cuando vienes conmigo. Si le quitara energía a Muds, cuarentón alcohólico y fumador lo mataría

_ No debería dudar de ti, demonio y todo eres muy atenta conmigo.

_Ya sabes que siempre estaré para ti.- Akuma abrazó a Milla y la beso profundamente.- esto no volverá a ocurrir, entendido?

_ Si aku de todos modos, tampoco tengo intención de hacerle esto a Noods.

Se fueron a desayunar con los demás. Leez invitó a akuma a salir con ella por el centro de Essex a lo que Les se opuso, pues tenia que seguir con el entrenamiento de su hermana.

_ Continuaré mañana, no hay prosas hermanito

_ Pero damita, tienes que entrenar para acceder al trono.

_ Tú sabes que no quiero, que solo accedí a entrenar para que nuestro padre no te castigue a ti.

_ Esta bien, puedes ir con Leez, pero en cuanto llegues entrenaras conmigo, de todos modos ya pasaste la prueba de habilidad en batalla, solo te queda la de razonamiento.

Las jóvenes salieron y se dedicaron a comprar ropa y sobre todo, accesorios, la debilidad de la ojiverde

Pasando por la santería pagana donde Obsidian trabajaba se sorprendieron de que estuviese allí

_trabajas en Sábado?- preguntó la loba a la bruja tras el mostrador

_ Hola Leez, Princesa que hacen aquí?

_ Pasábamos por aquí y te vi tras el mostrador así que entramos-dijo la diablesa algo ironica- ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre.

_ y cómo está el amo Les? Yo estoy aquí porque cubro a una compañera.

_ Les esta bien- dijo la ojiverde

Esperaron allí 15 minutos hasta que La morena saliese de su trabajo y fueron juntas a Kong.

_ Russ, ven aquí grandote, te traje un obsequio.-dijo entre risas la loba

El bateriasta se acercó al lobby donde estaban las muchachas

_Hola chicas… Hey nena! No trabajabas hoy?

_ Termine mi turno y decidí venir con las muchachas a verte- comentó la bruja abrazando al afro americano.

_ Alguien sabe donde esta Les?- preguntó la diablesa

_ Si mal no recuerdo lo vi subir a la azotea- dijo la nipona que pasaba por allí.

Al subir akuma encontró a su hermano liberando pequeñas descargas en el pararrayos.

_ Les, estas bien? Te noto tenso y estas descargando energía residual

_ Hola damita, estoy bien no te preocupes.

_Dijiste que me entrenarías, no piensas hacerlo.

_Considero que ya lo hice. –Les se volteó y tomó a su hermana de las manos

_no te entiendo, no que tenia que hacer una prueba de razonamiento, tu sabes ara saber si se tomar decisiones y eso.

_Sabes elegir entre tus obligaciones y tu amigos mientras no estabas estuve hablando con Murdoc, como se conocieron, como se defienden mutuamente incluso de nuestro padre, como te volviste toda una mujer desde que nos separamos y sobre todo, hablé con Milla, también con los demás aquí en Kong, defiendes a tus amigos a como de lugar sin importar las consecuencias, eso es exactamente lo que demuestra que sabes tomar decisiones.

_ Pero, se supone que los demonios debemos traer caso para mantener el orden, mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Una buena decisión seria ignorarlos para seguir con mi misión y codiciar el trono en lugar de rechazarlo.

_ El mas afectado por eso últimos es tu esposo por su anhelo de grandeza- rió el- pero en verdad tu decidiste ser libre, como tu madre, y es por eso que nuestro padre tomó una decisión. No heredarás el trono del inframundo

_ Solo dime que no se lo darán a Dru

_ Ni siquiera papá soporta a Drusila, no, el trono lo heredaran tus hijos, cuando lleguen a tu nivel de madures, ellos serán evaluados y quien sea mas apto entre ellos será quien herede el puesto, el otro será su consejero y representante y juró que no los separaría como lo hizo con nosotros.

La diablesa había bajado hasta la Winne a comentarle las decisiones de su padre al bajista quien orgulloso de sus hijos abrazó a su mujer.

_ En verdad no quieres el trono del inframundo, amor? Es como si yo rechazara el puesto de amo y señor de la música.

_ No tengo dudas, soy feliz aquí como nunca lo he sido allí en mi mundo, quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo aquí en la superficie.

_ Bueno respecto a eso, Tu tendrás toda tu vida por delante cuando yo muera, no olvides que soy mortal.-dijo el moreno algo mas serio.

_ Eso lo pensé y estuve pensando en que papi permita a Obs darte vida eterna bajo juramento de lealtad al tu maestro.

_ estas segura de eso, sería un poco extraño ser inmortal y ver a mi banda y a las muchachas envejecer y morir algún día.

_ También serías joven eternamente, yo que tú me lo pienso bien antes e cumplir 50 porque yo en unos 200 años cumpliré lo que aquí serian 30 y ya no volveré a crecer.

_ Lo pensaré, es bastante tentador.

Al día siguiente Les se tendría que ir así que akuma lo hizo jurar que la vería regularmente al igual que sus otros hermanos quien también prometieron ir a verla a ella y su familia.

**El próximo cap es el ultimo así que no se lo pierdan, se agradecen los comentarios, o de la inmortalidad de Muds es una idea que tengo desde que comencé a escribir y que planteo ahora pero quedará en nada hasta que el bajista y yo decidamos si es conveniente o no **


	5. Chapter 5

Ya en la mañana Les fue el primero en despertar y fue a la winne a despertar a su hermana. Al llegar abajo y asomar por una ventanilla vio a Akuma tiernamente acomodada sobre el pecho de Murdoc quien dormía profundamente, ambos cubiertos apenas por las sábanas parecían haber tenido una larga noche.

Les optó por dejarlos dormir pero cuando estaba yéndose oyó un sonido detrás de el y al voltearse su hermana y su cuñado, el con tan solo un pantalón y ella con un vestido ligero rojo lo invitaron a pasar a la winne antes de irse.

_Iba a despedirme pero no quería despertarlos.-comentó el elemental.

_No digas eso, como irte sin saludarme?- se quejó la diablesa.

_ No se pongan así, puedes venir a vernos cuando quieras Les, eres de la familia- dijo Murdoc calmando la tensiones de la inminente despedida- voy por una camisa y ustedes vayan a la cocina, desayuna algo antes de irte -agregó

Los hijos del eterno subieron a la cocina y mientras el bajista entro a su morada a buscar algo de ropa, cuando iba a salir sintió algo extraño pero lo ignoró, como pensar que al abrir la puerta encontraría un hada pequeñita como su mano revoloteando frente al satanista? La criatura lo miró con curiosidad, el solo la miró con desprecio escupió sobre ella diciendo

_ No aceptamos hadas aquí, este es hogar de demonios y conexión ente el mundo y el averno. Obviamente a la pequeña criatura no le gustó nada porque con una risita divertida pero macabra cubrió a Murdoc de un polvillo luminoso y el moreno por un momento no supo donde estaba, luego recordó sintiéndose algo confundido y diferente, sobre todo, se sitia libre.

En la cocina la joven diablesa sentada junto a su hermano lo abrazaba como si no hubiese un mañana y el le acariciaba el pelo sin decirse nada.

En el pasillo Murdoc se topó con Leez. La loba saludó alegremente como siempre

_ Hey cachorrita, porque no mueves la cola para Muds?-dijo el tan engreído como siempre. Ella gruñó mas como loba que como muchacha y cuando el intentó acorralarla le asestó un puñetazo y corrió a la cocina a buscar a su amiga para comentarle lo ocurrido.

_AKU!!

_ Leezie, que sucede cariño?-dijo la ojivrede mientras calmaba a su amiga

_ Es Muroc, me dijo cosas algo bochornosas… y trato de besarme o algo, no se fue muy extraño.- Les sintió furia a saber que un humano podía caer tan bajo y herir los sentimientos de su hermanita y su amiga. No iba a dejar que sucediese

_ Niccals- dijo por lo bajo el elemental mientras se dirigía al pasillo

_ hola chispa donde esta tu hermanita?-preguntó el bajista que en ese momento entraba en la cocina

_ Como te atreves a tocar a mi hermana después de lo que le hiciste a la joven Wolfhein

_la perrita les fue con el cuento, que pesada, solo dime donde esta mi chica- Les no soportaba las palabras de su cuñado, el impertinente se lo había buscado juntó bastante carga como para encender una lámpara y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, el moreno intentó golpearlo también pero Akuma los vio y con gran velocidad se puso delante de su hermano para protegerlo recibiendo el golpe de su marido justo en la frente.

Al ver a su mujer golpeada por su propio puño el bajista la abrazó pero ella lo empujó.

_Que tienes Murdoc? Actúas muy raro-se quejo ella.

_ No hagas caso damita…mejor ven a mi cuarto y deja que el arregle sus propios problemas-dijo Les protegiendo a su hermana

Ya en el cuarto de Les ambos demonios se sentaron en la cama sin entender que pasaba.

_Te dije que un humano no vale lo que un demonio.

_ Pero yo lo amo, Les… no se porque actúa así.

_ Estate tranquila damita, ya se le pasará-dijo el y besó suavemente a su hermana.

En la cocina Milla habría el refrigerador en busca de una manzana y al tomarla la pequeña hada que se enojo con Murdoc se asusto y la roció con el mismo polvillo luminoso.

Milla no notó el cambio pero había vuelto a ser tan fría y distante como antes.

Leez se acercó para preguntarle si quedaban mas manzanas, pero la rusa no pudo contener sus diferencias con la pelirroja y al querer golpearla llenó de polvo también a la loba quien saco sus instintos y comenzó a atacar.

Noodle y 2D trataron de separarlas pero solo consiguieron un par de rasguños y el bajista viendo la escena comenzó a relamerse.

_ MILLA, LEEZ! Que están haciendo?-preguntó escandalizada la diablesa viendo a sus amigas pelear con furia.

Las muchachas se detuvieron pero de mala gana mirando a akuma como si tuviese la culpa.

_ mejor me voy a mi cuarto, allí no hay tanto bicho raro-dijo la pelirroja viendo a los demás allí presentes.

_Milla, ven conmigo, que sucedió cariño?-preguntó la diablesa abrazándola pero la rubia algo cortante se la saco de encima soltando chispas sin decir nada.

_ algo no me gusta, todos se comportan extraño-comentó Les

_ Milla-chan esta muy fría, como cuando la conocimos-comentó la nipona algo angustiada

_ Y Leez se puso sarcástica y no se… es como una loba- agregó Stuart

_ Murdoc también se comporta como antes, cuando recién comenzó todo. Dijo la ojiverde

_ Entonces, damita, todos volvieron a ser lo que eran?

_ Pues si-respondió ella a su hermano

_ hum, creo saber que pasa.- se acercó al refrigerador y abrió la puerta. Al voltearse les mostró algo pequeño atrapado en su mano

_ Es un hada Les-kun? Pregunto la joven guitarrista.

_ si, su nombre es Asha, la vengo siguiendo desde hace años pero nunca logro atraparla.

Es una espía del reino de Ávalon, parece que quería averiguar que sucedería con el trono de mi familia.

_ y como llegó hasta aquí?- pregunto la diablesa

_ Por el Hell hole seguro. Pero me la llevaré para que la apresen en casa, damita. En 24 horas los afectados volverán a la normalidad.

Les finalmente se fue de Kong para volver a su tierra dejando así a su hermana rodeada de su nueva familia, aunque, volvería a visitarla seguido.

_ Es una promesa, damita.


End file.
